The History of Goku
Goku The Fourth Goku The 3rd Goku The Fifth It is all fine until a spaceship looking thing lands in the front yard. "What was that?" Goku The Fifth said, GokuTF ran to the door. (GokuTF We gonna call him.) "Hi Goku, I guess I could say im your dad." Goku The 4th said (Call him Goku4) "Wah!" GokuTF said "Im Goku The Fourth." Goku4 said "You died! Like 3 years ago!" GokuTF said "I DID!" Goku4 said "Yes, You were fighting Fridge." GokuTF explained "Well, Lets not worry about that right now, Lets enjoy our time." Goku4 said "Where are we going?" GokuTF asked "We are going to see my dad. Goku The Third as a kid." Goku4 said "Oh, A time macine." GokuTF said "Yeah, Travel back!" Goku4 said Suddenly they were in Goku The 3rd (Goku3's) Age "Who are you!" Goku3 said as he kicked them both "You...You.. LOOK JUST LIKE ME!" Goku3 said "DAD, IM YOUR SON FROM THE FUTRUE!" Goku4 said "What?" Goku3 said "Yeah and im your Grandson!" GokuTF said "Here is a video of me and you training! Dont kill us dad!" Goku4 said "Whoa, Thats me. Then Hi... Son." Goku3 said "I want you on our mission. We are going back in time to help Goku fight." Goku4 said "What do you mean?" Goku3 said "We are gonna help fight a few people without changing time." Goku4 said "Cool." Goku3 said They got in there Time Macine and left They where at a certain someones house "Grandma! I'm gonna go train!" Goku Jr. said "Ok!" Pan said "Nimbus!" Goku Jr. said A Nimbus appeared and Goku Jr. got on "Stop!" Goku4 said "AH!" Goku Jr. screamed "Im your... Great Great... I dont know but im your Grandson." Goku4 said "What... Thats why you look just like me THATS SO COOL!" Goku Jr. said "Get in the time macine we are gonna help Goku without changing time." Goku3 said "My grandma tells me never to go with strangers." Goku Jr. said "I'm your great grandson. Get in." Goku3 said "No!" Goku Jr. said Goku3 picked him up and through him in. "It's like looking in a mirror." Goku Jr. said "I know. I got used to it." Goku4 said As they where off they arrived in the battle with Frieza "Hi, Grandpa." They all said "Kids! On this planet I need to get them off or Frieza will kill them!" Goku said to himself Goku picked all of the kids up "Who are you and... You look like me." Goku said "I'm Goku Jr. he's Goku The 3rd he's Goku The Fourth and he's Goku The Fifth." Goku Jr. said "What! I can believe that though due to how messed up my life is." Goku said "What. Those Saiyan little boys with... Frieza." Fridge said Fridge was in hell. He was killed by Goku The Fifth not to long ago. "Heh heh... Guess my king has a great fight on his hands" Fridge said "Hey, So if your my Grandsons... Can you fight?" Goku said "Are you kidding. We can all turn Super Saiyan by will." Goku3 said They all turned Super Saiyan "Let's fight." Goku Jr. said The Fight Goku Jr. punched Frieza so hard he went through the ground "Nice Goku!" Goku3 said "Why are they so calm. They must know how to control it." Goku thought "You little brat! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Frieza screamed "We teleported." Goku Jr. said "I suggest you stop Frieza or my boys will kick your ass." Goku said "KAMEHAMEHA!" They all said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Frieza said as he died. The Paradox They all went back to there times. Everything was normal exept. "Welcome Goku Jr. you are in West Fridge City." A robot said "Fridge city?" Goku Jr. said "Yes, Fridge our ruler came here in a time macine, He is an Ice-Jin." The robot said "What!" Goku Jr. said as he ran As Goku Jr. ran he came to a giant throne with a man sitting on it "That... That little brat he is there! I have to kill him!" Fridge said "You!" He turned Super Saiyan and ran towards him He kicked but Fridge had all the power on earth and blocked it and blocked him into 3 houses "What are you doing to these people!" Goku Jr. said "I am helping them you see... I am killing there race MUHAHAH!" Fridge said "Well if you want to destroy my world. Or else you have to go through ME FIRST!" Goku Jr. said They started to fight In Goku The Thirds world "What... Your so old Fridge." Goku The Third said "I regret becoming king, I did not succeed killing your race." Fridge said "I don't wanna kill you but... I have to kill you as young." Goku3 said "Or you can stop yourself from going to kill Frieza and help Goku." Fridge said "You might rule the world anyway." Goku3 said "Good point." Fridge said Goku3 ran and waited for Goku4 to figure it out. "Where is he!" Goku3 said as the time macine hit him in the face. "I know there is a reason my city is called Fridge city. Right Dad?" Goku4 said "Yeah, He said that we could kill him." Goku3 said "Well lets get Goku Jr. and Goku The Fifth." Goku4 said In Goku Jr.'s Age "You will die! And you will die by my hand!" Goku Jr. said "Oooooooo... A fiesty one." Fridge said "Lets fight!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by TheDragonGolen